Tongue
by Nemencia
Summary: In spite of herself, Juvia hears the atrocities that Gray says about her and she will be consoled by Laxus. He came up with a strange plan to take her revenge on the Ice mage but definitely, they didn't expect them to end up with feelings towards each others. ( Rated M for good reasons )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there ! I'm new here and I'm a french girl trying to improve her English by writting some stuff about Juvia ! This story was originally supposed to be a one shot but I got a little too excited haha. I'm really thankful to my friend ReallyYesShips for correcting this first chapter. Enjoy this story ! Oh and last thing, I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Juvia was walking to the guild, with a cheerful smile on her face. Today will be her day! She'll confess her love to her beloved Gray-Sama and they will end up with thirty babies and a beautiful house and maybe finish with Lucy's head stuffed in a chimney. Yes! They will be happy together and nothing will tear them apart. So when she arrived at the guild hall, she waved with a little smile at Gajeel and Levy who were talking about the baby's name, and at the Strauss sisters at the bar along with many others. She looked through the hall, searching for the reason as to why she's still breathing. Once she found him talking to Natsu, she happily walked over to him, but stopped suddenly, her smile vanishing from her lips.

"Seriously, I really don't understand why she talks in third person. At first I found it unique and special but now… Damn I just want to make her shut the fuck up every time she talk in that shit third person way. What kind of freak does that?"

Juvia just wanted to cry and the sky outside was demonstrating her emotional state at the moment, but she didn't want to cry and escape from the guild. Again. Instead, she kept a smile, although a fake one, on her face, and walked on to greet Natsu and royally ignore Gray, which shocked him and all the people around them that had witnessed it. She quickly sat on a table without noticing that there was already someone there. That someone sighed loudly, staring at the poor bluenette who had her arms crossed on the table and her head resting on them.

"Hey Gloomy, why are you so depressed today?" The voice to the side of her ventured.

Juvia, surprised, looked up to see the person who had spoken to her and raised her eyebrows at the sight of Laxus. When did he get here? He seemed to have heard her because he sighed again.

"I was here in the first place, it should be me asking you that."

"Juvia… Juvia…" She couldn't help but to stutter.

As she was looking at Laxus, her eyes started to water despite her efforts to wipe them. The sky started to cry with her as Laxus was looking at her with frowning eyebrows and was wondering what the stripper did to her this time. It was the only reason as to what would make her cry like this. He was going to ask her, when the slight drizzle outside transformed into a true deluge and mostly saw all the members of the guild glance at her wondering what was happening. He even had a dark glance from Gajeel who was about to stand up and join them. Shit, they were thinking that he did something to upset her. Once again he sighed, before getting closer to Juvia.

"I don't know what happened between you and the stripper but I would appreciate it if you stopped crying right now, before all the guild come over here to yell at me because they're thinking that I've upset you." He pleaded with her in a hushed whisper.

Juvia looked at Laxus as her tears continued rolling down her cheeks. She turned slightly to see several people staring at her wondering if she was fine and others whispering some things towards Laxus and by their expressions, it wasn't really nice. She immediately felt guilty to put one of her comrades in that kind of position and forced herself to smile and wipe her tears away. Laxus was still looking at her, raising one of his eyebrows seeing how quick she could wear a mask to the others.

"Juv-" Again, her words came to a halt. She bit her lower lip before quickly turning away to walk through the guild doors.

Laxus was getting curious and even if he wasn't really a close friend of the bluenette, they still learned to be friends while being in the Fairy Tail B group. He got up in turn, going to pay for his drink at the bar, before taking the same exit. He tried to find her through her scent, but the rain greatly affected his abilities. He decided to search the city in the rain. He was completely soaked, and sincerely hoped that she had a good reason for making the sky open up like this and forcing him to follow her.

He contacted Evergreen to check if Juvia was in her room at Fairy Hills, and she informed him that she was there. He instructed Evergreen to prevent any women, especially Erza, from knowing that he was going to visit Juvia before making his way to Fairy Hills. Her following his instructions without question.

At Fairy Hills, Juvia was crying loudly, she was screaming in pain, as she remembered what Gray had said. That he thought she was a freak and he wanted her to shut up. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. And since she was surrounded by objects that reminded her of Gray, with Gray dolls, Gray towels, and other trinkets sporting his resemblance, it gave her the horrible impression of being encircled by multiple Gray's staring at her with scorn. Telling her that she should be more like Lucy, that she should speak normally, that if she had half of Erza's strength, Mirajane's smile, Lisanna's kindness, Levy's intelligence, Lucy's body, she might have a chance with him. It was too painful for her, she started to tear apart all of her Gray dolls, her posters and even threw her towels into the trash. Her room was a big mess, just like her.

When Laxus arrived in front of Fairy Hills, he walked quietly to the guild's women's residence and blew out the rain. He resumed his serene path. Erza was still in the guild like most girls, but there must be some in the corridors. And seeing him, especially him, inside Fairy Hills was not going to fix his reputation as a womanizer. He used his sense of smell to avoid all bad encounters but Evergreen had done her job well. So it was not long before he found the bluenette's room. He knocked several times but did not hear anything. He repeated the action several times and finally he just walked in and was surprised to see the pathetic sight in front of him. A Juvia still sobbing on her knees on the floor and all around her was this mess that was nothing other than showing that she was crazy in love with Gray. To see her in this state gave him a twinge in the heart, he never thought he would see her like this.

He approached her leaving his drenched coat at the entrance. A little water would surely add nothing to the slaughter of the mage's room. He was now squatting in front of her and looking at her as if he had something fragile in front of him. She had not noticed that someone had entered her room and finally, Laxus had her face raised with his index finger. She looked at Laxus as if she was empty… and she was. Juvia did not even have the energy to feel surprised at his presence. They looked at each other, silently.

"He does not deserve your tears." He whispered softly to her. Laxus was serious and he caressed her cheek as she continued to cry silently. He helped her get up to sit on her bed. The fact that he was soaked did not seem to bother her, so he sat down beside her.

"Spit it out."

"Gray-Sama ... Said that Juvia was a freak to speak in third person and that every time she spoke, he wanted to silence her, and unfortunately not by a tender kiss." She sobbed. Laxus felt anger rising in him, how could a man say something so disgusting to a woman so kind, so loving, so unique as Juvia? He clenched his fists.

"He apologized?" He spoke through gritted teeth. He saw her shake her head gently and he noted in his mental list to go find this idiot to make him regret his words, and make him regret every tear that the water mage had shed over him. He saw her tighten her hands in the fabric at her thighs.

"Is Juvia really weird? Do others really want to shut her up when she talks?"

"No. Don't believe in this bullshit. Gray is and will always be an idiot. He does not know what he's losing so you'll stop crying for a man who does not deserve the tears of a girl like you."

"But Gray-Sama is right ... Juvia is weird. She's not as attractive as all the other girls in the guild ... Maybe if Juvia dressed like Lucy ..."

"Stop your Gloomy shit. Beauty is not through clothes. You are very beautiful as you are." Laxus spoke honestly.

"Laxus-San really thinks so?" Juvia stared at him with disbelieving and hopeful eyes.

"I'm not the type to lie. I am not as stupid as that ice cube." He saw Juvia relax and he thought he heard a slight laugh. She looked up at Laxus before giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, Laxus-San."

"Save your thanks for later Juvia."

He saw that she did not understand why he was telling her that, but when she saw the smirk that the dragon slayer was wearing, she realized that he had something in mind.

"Would you like to take out your revenge on the stripper?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, let me explain myself for that very long update : I wrote this chapter right after the first was published but despite my attempt to correct every grammar/spelling faults, I'm still not sure if it's correct and I didn't find a beta. But I can tell you that chapter 3 is already ready but I'll post it once chapter 4 will be over ! Thanks for reading my story and to review it, you can't even imagine how happy I am to receive a review or just to know that people like and read my story ! Enjoy this new chapter guys ! **

* * *

Juvia and Laxus had been talking during hours about the revenge he had for the stripper. First she was kinda scared about what he was going to tell her, but it wasn't that bad. He wanted her to enter his group. At first she didn't understand why it was going to piss Gray off but he explained that he saw the shocked face of the ice mage when she ignored him and if she does it everytime she sees him, he'll start to feel guilty and go to her. Juvia underlined that it was a very strange plan but Laxus assure her that he know damn well how the ice mage was pissed to know that she was in the B team with him and Gadjeel.

"Why Gray-sama… I mean, Gray, was mad to see Juvia on the B team? " Juvia was confused. Why Grey will ever be upset to see her on a team ? He didn't like the idea of her being in a team?

"Think of it Rain girl. He thought that you would be cheering him from afar with the rest of the guild and didn't support the fact that you're stronger than him. He treats you like a dog because you have acted like if my plan goes well, he'll be the one chasing after you and I hope Juvia that you'll reject him the way he had rejected you all those years." Laxus was still mad, he was hoping that one day he will have a chance to make Grey regret to be such a jerk.  
He was really hard on his words, but it seems the only way to make Juvia understand how Grey had acted towards her throughout all these years. She was looking at him without any emotions, just like Phantom Lord. Reject Grey? He was asking her to reject her beloved Grey? The one which had shown her the sun for the first time? The one that made the rain go away? He was asking to much from her. She bites her lip, clenching her fists.

" Juvia… Juvia can't do that… He was the one making the rain go away. He showed to Juvia the sun for the first time. Gray-sama is right, nobody can like a women that talk in third person who bring the rain everytime she is upset. The rain is gloomy, it's so depressing…"Juvia was crying again. Her heart still hurts, she didn't even knew that a human can feel that much pain. It was like the rain will be there for a moment because she wasn't able to clear her mind for now. She lies down in her bed, showing her back to Laxus who remain silent. She seems to have a lot of self issues and that shitty ice cube had make the things worst over the years. He sighed and steps up.

" Listen up Juvia, tomorrow I have a job with the rest of my team. You better show yourself at the train station early in the morning. I'll wait for you until 9. Grab enough clothes and jewels for a month which is the time of our job."He started to walk away, grabbing his jacket and went out of the blue room and hurried out Fair Hills before a woman screamed at him.

He returned to the guild and joins Freed and Bixcrow to discuss preparations for their job. Seriously, he didn't even understand how Juvia can love that guy. Just because he had shown her the sun during the war between Phantom and Fairy Tail? During the Magic games, she said that it was love at first sight for her and that it's destiny that brought the two to meet. Laxus never showed any interest in that girl, and he even despises her at first because she was from Phantom Lord. For him, she was a threat. But during the Magic games, he took the time to befriend her and when she wasn't with her beloved Gray-sama, she was very funny, she was so intelligent, powerful, not to mention that she was a natural beauty. She was so much more than what she shows when she's around that ice prick. They became friends, they were close. Juvia even said that she hopes to have the opportunity to fight side by side to him because their powers were complementary and they'll beat their enemies. He enjoys their discussions and unfortunately they didn't have the time to do a job together. He really enjoyed being on that Fairy Tail B team. It was like Natsu Team versus their team. And as being a teammate of her, he didn't appreciate how Gray treated her but never wanted to be involved, he lets that part to Gadjeel. It will be strange for him to defend Juvia when everybody thinks that they don't talk to each other.

He sighed as he walks toward the bar to take a few drinks. After the Fairy Tail war he started, he understood how important it was to care about others feelings. So back at Tenrou island, he wanted to excuse himself by helping his family against that Achnologia. So even if he is kind of close to the Thunder Legion, he wanted to get to know some of the others. And Fairy Tail B was the perfect team for him. They weren't as noisy as Team Natsu nor as childish as them. And Juvia appeared to be the perfect teammate for him. Water and thunder, for sure their enemies won't be able to stand up against that kind of combined power. He sat at the bar with Mirajane in front of him, a smile on her face as always. She gave him a drink as she was cleaning a glass.

"I saw you chasing after Juvia earlier. What was that about?"Mira asked gently to Lawus who looked at her with an annoying look.

"It's about Gray of course. By the way, I'm taking her with me to my job tomorrow."he said abruptly and Mirajane looked confused. Since when does Laxus go on jobs with Juvia ? Of course, she knew that the two were friends but… Not at the point of doing jobs together.

"It was that bad with Gray? What did he say this time?"

" Stuff about how much of a freak she was talking at the third person and eventually he also wants to make her shut up." Mirajane was so shocked that she let the glass she was cleaning drop from her hands to broke into a million of pieces.

"What a jerk! I'm going to make him regret his words."

" Yeah, that's what I thought too. He definitely doesn't deserve her."He was looking at Gray who was fighting with Natsu as always, and Mirajane had an evil smile on her lips.

"Sure thing. She deserves someone like you then?"

"Yeah… What ?! Mira what the hell are you talking about?"Laxus glance at her with dark eyes while Mirajane raised her shoulder innocently cleansing the mess she did. Laxus paid for his drink and run out of the guild before Mirajane shout at him.

"Enjoy your job Laxus!" Mirajane was waving at him cheerfully and even winked at him. Laxus and Juvia? She really didn't saw it coming. What a surprising couple.

"Shut up." He was now outside of the guild and start to walk in direction of his house in the center of Magnolia.

He had a big apartment where sometimes the Thunder Legion liked to squat. But in general, he lived there alone. Before he liked to have one night stands but now, well, it's not like he doesn't do that time to time but he's not doing this very often. Too much troubles. Once home, he removed all his clothes from the entrance and went to his bathroom to put everything in the washing machine and take a good hot shower to warm him. Not that the rain really bothered him, he liked the rain, and it relaxed him and then as said, there is no lightning without rain, so definitely he liked rain. But not when he had to pursue someone in a downpour. After his shower, he put on him some dry clothes and start thinking about the mission. He was certain that the water mage won't be there, in fact, he knew that the last thing she wanted to do right now was to go on a job. But it was essential, so he would indeed wait for her until 9. The mission lasts a whole month. They had to protect some nobles from another country and prevent an eventual attack from a dark guild against them. It was well-paid, and they practically have nothing to do. It looked more like a trip than a real job. She better shows her ass to this job.

Tomorrow morning came very fast and Laxus and the Thunder Legion was already at the train station. They bought their ticket and wanted to go into the train, but Laxus was still waiting on the outside, looking for someone.

"Laxus, what are you waiting for?" Evergreen was annoyed not to settle already, but Laxus didn't respond to her, focusing on whatever he was focusing.

" Laxus? Are we waiting for something?"Freed approached the Lightning dragon slayer as he tried to look for what Laxus seemed to look. But he didn't notice anything. He stands next to Laxus and was staring at him with curiosity.

Laxus was waiting for the water mage, and he wanted to believe that she won't be stupid and be part of his mission. He would be pissed if she turned his offer when he just wants to help her. And eventually to have some good time with her because like he said, she was very friendly. He sighed and turns to the trio.

" I'm still waiting for someone, you go ahead and take our seats. Normally, there will be 5 of us."He crossed his arms and was watching as the clock. He will wait a bit longer but he said he will wait for her. Evergreen sighed as she entered the train mumbling for herself. Bixcrow followed her, but Freed was still next to Laxus.

" What? " said the blonde dragon slayer.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Juvia. I proposed her to join us for the job."Freed raised an eyebrow, shocked at what the leader had said. Why did he propose her to join them? He doesn't hate the water mage, but it seems surprising for him that Laxus and Juvia were that close. Laxus sat on a chair, closing his eyes and Freed walk toward the train nodding to what Laxus said.

Meanwhile, Juvia was still in her room, and she saw Evergreen left Fairy Hills very early and she remembered that Laxus had said to her to join him during his mission. He didn't even tell her what was the mission. And she was feeling bad, after crying all night, she wasn't looking good. Her eyes were all red and baggy, her hair was a mess and she was sweating on her clothes she had put the day before. Why would Laxus want to do something with Juvia anyway? It's not like they were very friends. Yes, they were closer than when she joined Fairy Tail thanks to Team B during Magic games but not that close. Once, she had told him that she'll like to go on a job with him and fight side by side because they would be very strong but she didn't really expect him to add her on a job. She wasn't sure and the minutes came by, she had to make a choice and very quick. After all, Laxus was very kind to her last night, and it would be disrespectful to turn him down. But he was asking her to hate Gray! She can't do that even if she knows that Gray is a jerk to her, he must have his reason. Plus, Laxus clearly compared her to a dog, it was very mean but sure, she understands him. And even if she wasn't as close to Laxus as she was to Gadjeel, she really enjoyed talking to him. He had a realistic point of view and it is very rewarding to discuss with him. She stood up as she was looking to the clock and speed herself. She's not sure about his plan but for sure she didn't wanted to disappoint him. Taking a speed shower, preparing her affairs and taking all the money she may use during the mission, she quit Fairy Hills, running against the clock to the train station. Being allowed to be part of a job with Laxus? Some in the guild would kill for it, and she didn't even thanked him properly for staying with her and consoling her. She ran faster to make it in time.  
9 am was approaching dangerously, and Laxus was losing hope. Maybe he overestimated Juvia? Finally, she was not coming. Too bad, that she will not cry again and cause a new deluge when Gray rejects her again. He looked at the clock one last time and turned his heels in the direction of the train when he heard heels slamming the ground at a great speed. He heard his name then and he turned to finally see Juvia running to join him. A smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth and Juvia was buying her ticket and finally appear in front of him, breathless.

"You finally came. I was losing hope."Laxus said to her as she took a deep breath. She gives him a little smile as she was looking away.

"Sorry, Juvia had to prepare everything." He swept the air to say he did not care and headed back to the train, Juvia on his heels.

She was embarrassed and was looking at Laxus, wondering how the mission was going to unfold this month. She was a little scared. Teaming up with him was intimidating because nobody wanted to disappoint the great Laxus. Everyone wanted to prove themselves. It's like she's back on the S-rank exam again. She was shaking a little, but she did not know if it was out of fear or if it was embarrassment. At least she was sure she would not be alone with him, there was also the famous trio with them, but even with them, she was not sure if she'll have a good time. They didn't looked surprised to see Juvia behind Laxus so, she didn't had the bad feeling of being too much. Laxus sat next to Freed and Juvia sat next to Evergreen, waving at everybody in silence. She thought that they wouldn't talk to her, but how wrong she was because Freed talked to her.

"It's nice to see that you have joined us Juvia. I hope we will have a good time together."Juvia looked at him, not knowing what to say to that. It was the first time that Freed was so kind to her, it was so surprising. Bixcrow laughed at her.

"Hey Juvia! You lost your tongue? Want me to help you recover it?"His babies were repeating the word'tongue' and was all around her. Evergreen came to her rescue.

"Keep your babies away from her Bixcrow. Don't be afraid Juvia, I'll protect you from that pervert."Juvia was so shocked to hear that Bixcrow was a pervert and finally, as she saw the trio shouting and laughing, she let herself be more relaxed to see that she has nothing to fear from them. She even smiled cheerfully at them and glance at Laxus with a bright smile that makes him smirks. Definitely, she was beautiful when she was smiling.

He closed his eyes, complaining about how the Thunder Legion is loud, and a new fight took place. Now Juvia was laughing, and she even speaks to all of the crew. She definitely wants to know them more as they seem very funny. Laxus opened one eye to see through the window and saw all the clouds disappear from Magnolia. Great, Juvia is no longer sad. He looked at her, who was speaking to Evergreen and say to himself that it will be a long trip.


	3. Chapter 3

They were still in the train, and Juvia was cheerfully talking to the Thunder Legion while Laxus was resting in his seat. In fact, Freed was listening to the rest of the team with a little smile on his face. He feared that Juvia will be all sad and must be a burden but the way Evergreen and Bixcrow talked to her show how Juvia is an interesting person. He thought that she was nothing than just a hopeless fangirl chasing Gray with such creepy love demonstrations. But now that she had the opportunity to see her without Gray, he is surprised of how intelligent she is. He wouldn't mind if Laxus brought her more often.

Meanwhile, Juvia was laughing at Bixcrow who was teasing Evergreen about Elfman. She threatened him to turn him into a stone while her face was all red. Evergreen was also shouting at her to stop making fun of her but Juvia couldn't help but laugh. It was so surprising to see how the so serious Thunder Legion was in reality during their jobs. She doesn't regret coming. She discovered that Evergreen was in a relationship with the Strauss brother and that she was in fact very shy. Freed didn't really opened up but she didn't mind, he was smiling at her and they discovered some commons points that they'll promise to develop once they'll have some time. And Bixcrow… She never met anyone so mocking, as funny and especially as perverted as him. He took things as they came and loved to laugh. He loved pretty girls, and he kept trying to get closer to Juvia, but fortunately Evergreen was protecting the blue.

"Juvia isn't that pretty, in fact she's one of the less pretty girl in Fairy Tail." She said it, with a sad face but still a slight blush remain in her cheeks. It was so embarrassing for her to talk about that.

She never believed that she was pretty, nor that she has a beautiful body. She always had self-issues and to know that she's in the same guild as beautiful women such as Mirajane or Erza or Lucy, she just feels like she doesn't belong there and will never stand next to them. Evergreen was watching her with a serious face, for sure Juvia doesn't know that a bunch of men in Fiore want her as their girlfriend, nor that a lot of boys in the guild want her as well. Bixcrow laughed again, and Juvia didn't understand why.

"Why is Bixcrow laughing?" He still laughed before looking at her.

"Sorry I thought it was a joke. Is that how you really think about yourself sweetie?"He had nicknamed her sweetie for no reason and if at the beginning she blushed everytime, now she got used to it so she just nodded at his question.

"Are you blind? Or maybe you just need to wear glasses like Ever. Because, believe me, you're one of the most beautiful girls in the guild and in all Fiore. Freed will tell you the same and so will Laxus. You just need more confidence Juvia! If you want, I can help you with your body issues. Give me just one night and-" Evergreen was hitting him with his fan and telling him he had to learn to respect women while Juvia hid his face completely red with his hands. God, Bixcrow did not have his tongue in his pocket and said everything that went through his head. She was going to have to deal with that seductive side of Bixcrow all month long? No, way, he'll get tired after three days.

Bixcrow laughed even louder at Juvia's embarrassed expression. He loved to see her blush in this way, she was way too funny. He was going to have to teach her to laugh at everything and take life lightly! He will be happy to get to know Juvia. He was not mean, he just liked to embarrass her, especially since it was very easy to do. She was so funny with all of her expressions. It makes him wonder why Gray hadn't fallen for her yet. If he didn't want her, he wouldn't mind taking her. At least, he knows when he had a perfect girl in front of him. His babies were still all around Juvia repeating ' how cute ' at Juvia because that's what he said to her. Freed sighed at his behavior, he was always like that around beautiful girl. But he was quite surprise to notice that Juvia wasn't that type of girl to kick or yell at a boy who speak of her just like Bixcrow did. It was refreshing and indeed, very cute. Truly, he wouldn't mind spending more time with her to get to know her. Evergreen was looking at Juvia who was still hiding her face behind her hands. How cute! She hugged her still saying that she was a very cute girl. Juvia looked at her with a smile before having a gurgling tummy. She blushed again and stood up.

"Juvia is sorry, she didn't had the time to eat something this morning. Juvia is going to the wagon restaurant. She'll be back later." She headed off to the wagon-restaurant but Bixcrow and Evergreen had followed her pretending that they were starving too. They had let Freed alone with Laxus who was still sleeping in his seat, the green-haired boy really don't mind it, he was glad to spend some time with Laxus.

The three of them walked over the wagon-restaurant with Bixcrow and Evergreen shouting again about some stupid stuff. Juvia wasn't really listening, but she was glad to have them with her. If she was alone, she would remember what's the reason that brought her there and rain would have been there in not time. They help her to clear her mind. At the wagon-restaurant, they sat at a table, and Bixrow was so gentleman with her, he pulled her chair to help her settle. She was seriously wondering what that attitude meant to her, but for the moment she only smiled at him. He sat in front of her and Evergreen next to her. A server came to take their orders and they ordered different meals. Bixcrow was talking to his babies, and Evergreen was talking with Juvia.

"You're not hot in that outfit Juvia? You should put something more light either way you'll turn into water" Juvia looked at Evergreen and shook her head.

"It's not that hot, beside, Juvia doesn't like to show her body. Even though Juvia's dress is split in both sides. But thank you Evergreen for worrying!"Juvia smiled at her and Evergreen discretely sighed. In fact it's not that hot yes, but she just wanted to see how much Juvia didn't liked to show off her body.

She already had seen her naked once at Fairy Hills and Evergreen could tell that she has one of the most beautiful bodies she had ever seen. In her head, it was clear that she would help Juvia to be self-confident about her body resulting at the end of a Juvia wearing some beautiful outfit that she bought with her and being hotter than the hottest fire Natsu can do. Bixcrow was teasing Juvia about how sexy she would be if she shows to the world her body but Juvia shook her head saying again and again that she is not going to do that. Evergreen joined their conversation as their meals came. They took their lunch happily chatting until they had finish it and had to return to their seats. Juvia took something to eat for Freed for when they'll come back and once they return to their seats, Freed was looking through the window while Laxus was still sleeping. 'How cute' thought Juvia seeing him like that. She slapped herself mentally, what the hell did she just said? She sat in front of Laxus, giving to Freed what she brought with her and Bixcrow was at her side and suddenly something came to her mind.

"Guys, what's the job? Laxus didn't tell anything to Juvia but to prepare herself" Freed looked at Laxus with disbelief. How can someone invite somebody to do a job lasting a month without letting her knowing what was the famous job? He sighed and looked at her.

"We'll have to keep and eye and to protect a noble family from a dark guild that had threatened them." Juvia didn't understand why it had to last a whole month, they could just search that dark guild and arrest them instead of waiting for them to appear. No, it's more like a Natsu plan, doesn't sounds very good. But still…

"Why does it have to last a whole month?" Juvia couldn't figure why the mission needed to last that long.

"In fact, the job was saying that more detailed wait for us once we'll be there. I assume that maybe this noble family is assaulted every day. Or maybe the dark guild has threatened them and because of that they can't go out because they fear to be killed once they'll reach the outside."Freed said it while he was eating what Juvia kindly brought him. And as he was staring at Juvia who was thinking, he remembered how he talked to her during the Fairy Tail war and he never apologies to her. How rude of him! He'll apology later, he didn't wanted to talk about the past right now. With that, he was about to talk to her about some futile thing when Laxus moved and started to woke up. He gazed at Juvia, forgetting why she was there but after some time he remembered and sat correctly in his seat. Juvia was looking at him with surprise.

"What?" Laxus wasn't looking at her, but he could feel her gaze toward him.

"Laxus is not sick? Juvia thought that because Laxus is a dragon Slayer, he will be very sick."

"I do." Juvia blinked several times, being completely lost about what he just said. Then why wasn't he reaching the floor just like Natsu and Gadjeel do all the time? Laxus sighed as he looked at her with a little grin as he showed her a little bottle of a blue pill.

"Thanks to this I don't go sick like the others brats and don't need Wendy. And even without that, I'll succeed to not acting like those morons. I control myself much better than them." Juvia raised her eyebrow as Freed was approving from every inch of his body what Laxus had just said, the babies of Bicxrow kept repeating 'morons' and Evergreen was waving her fan as she sighed with a little smile at the behavior of their captain. Juvia laughed a little and cast a mocking glance at Laxus.

"Laxus is very pretentious."All the Thunder Legion hold their breath instantaneously as they heard that Juvia was clearly mocking him. Laxus was looking at her and even approached her with a devil smile on his face.

"My, My, you want to make fun of me Gloomy? Go ahead, I really want to hear what you have to say, but I don't promise that I won't punish you." They stared at each other while Freed was trying to bring back Laxus to him so he will let Juvia alone but neither Juvia nor Laxus was moving. Juvia was trying her best to not fear him nor blushed because of the proximity they had.

She could easily see the details of his face, to see how beautiful his eyes were, a mix between orange and yellow that reminded her of a beautiful sunset. Of the little freckles that he had. His lightning-scar that remind of his magic. 'Screw you Laxus.' was what she was thinking because he loved to tease her back during the magic games.

He was waiting for her response but she remained silent until she came with a grin. "Juvia have a lot to say, but she is afraid to make Laxus cry so she'll remain silent. Juvia doesn't want Laxus to loose the respect of his team."

For sure, even Laxus was shocked to hear her say that. More surprising, she was saying that to him. She was very bold, he had to admit it. How did she come up with that? How? Laxus was looking at her just like a bird watching for his prays and saw that she was shaking. A little but still. She tried to hide it but too late, so it was what she was capable of?

"Freed bring me something to eat. Ever, Bixcrow go inquire about the assignment of train rooms."His tone was unmistakable, it was clearly an order.

Freed got up quickly and glanced at Juvia before leaving for what Laxus wanted as Evergreen and Bixcrow were much less inclined to leave. And so Bixcrow began to speak. "What will you do to her?"

He was worried about the fate of the mage and did not want to see Juvia leave the mission because Laxus scared her. Evergreen joined Bixcrow very quickly, not wanting to leave her alone with Laxus.

"Don't tell me she made you angry for that Laxus."The blonde-haired gave them one last look, which made them go away with a sigh. They were afraid of what their leader reserved for the poor water mage.

Once they were all out of their seats, he grabbed the mage's face by the chin to force her to look at him and Juvia was now completely red and didn't know what to do. He was getting closer and closer as their breaths mingled, and Juvia started to panic as her heart was beating faster and faster.

"L-Laxus?" She was looking at him with fear in her eyes because of what he wanted to do with her. He was so close to kiss her! No! She doesn't want that to happen and when she started to make up a strategy to leave him, she saw him return to his seat and lean to it with a huge mocking smile on his lips. He even started to laugh at her because of her face.

"Next time Juvia, I'll kiss you in front of the rest of the Team. And if you still want to act like a brat, I'll kiss you and maybe more in front of the whole guild." He offered her a suggestive look and Juvia raised her eyebrows. He was kidding right?

"Laxus is kidding right?" He didn't respond to her and it makes her think of the worst scenarios. What the guild will think! What Gadjeel will think of that? And Mirajane and master Makaroff!

Laxus was watching her, waiting for the right moment to tell her it was a joke but sincerely, he was troubled. While he leaned to her, he almost drowned in her deep blue eyes, and as he wanted to focus on something else, he started to focus on her lips and he really wanted to kiss her. He wanted it so badly, so he returned to his seat before doing something wrong. He thought of it like a deep desire for her body because he didn't have a one night stand since forever and he would never do that to Juvia. They know each other and she was still head over heels to that Ice prick. It makes him think about something.

"Hey Juvia. I was kidding, keep calm Gloomy."He saw her frowned her eyebrows as she started to yell at him of how much of a jerk he was and how much she hated him and that she'll kill him and then he cut her."It made me think, why you didn't push me away? Don't you know to say no?"

Juvia had stopped talking as she watched him. Of course she knew how to say no! Well, she thinks she knows how and when she has to say no… "Why, of course Juvia knows to say no!"

"So if someone come to you saying that he wants you, you'll say no right?"

"Of course! I'm not like that!" She was so shocked to see how Lawus was thinking of her. Was she looking like that for real? Laxus was looking at her, with a mocking expression.  
"So, of course right now, it was just because you were shocked to see me do that, right?" Laxus still had his mocking expression while Juvia blushed. She just nodded as she crossed her arms and turned her face to not look at him. But then, Laxus lost his amusing look and was wearing a serious look.

"So if Gray comes to you, saying that he is sorry for everything and that he craves for your body, you will say no or you'll say yes? I'm not talking about some romantic stuff where he confesses his love to you. Just saying that he just wants your body." Now, Juvia was looking at him now with an indecipherable expression.

If Gray came to see her to tell him he wanted her, what will she tell him? This time she did not answer right away. And Laxus was waiting for his answer. The bluenette did not know. She had many times let slip the idea that it would not displeases her to let Gray touch her and even spend the night with him since it was the love of his life. But there would never be some love in it. It would only be pleasure and she did not want to become some toy to him, it would break her or at least more than the way he had broken her yesterday.

"Juvia… Don't know." Laxus sighed. He was certain that she would tell him that. He heard his team headed back and he started to look at the window.

"Listen Juvia. Your big problem is that you are not capable to be mad at Gray. You need to get rid of him and very quickly before he breaks you so down that your only desire will be to die. I'll help you get rid of Gray, because you don't seem to see him and his behavior toward you the same way that everyone in the guild see it. I'm not asking you to hate Gray, I'm asking you to move on. He doesn't deserve you. You're too good for everyone in this world. And I would not let my Fairy Tail B teammate being humiliated like that by some exhibitionist jerk. Understood?"

He glanced at her and she didn't respond to him because the rest of the team came back, shouting as always and when they have arrived, they stared at the two of them who remained silent. The Thunder Legion was wondering what happened between them but they didn't had the time to ask because Laxus was talking to them to first, having his lunch and then to know what was the deal with the chambers. Freed sat next to Laxus while giving him his food and he glanced at Juvia to know if everything was alright and she smiled at him. He didn't believed her but didn't wanted to put her into a situation that she doesn't want so he turned his face to Laxus as Evergreen and Bixcrow was now talking about the chambers. Girls with girls, boys with boys they said. Boys are having chamber 2 in the back of the train and the two girls are having chamber 9. Laxus nodded and was now silent so it was just like earlier but Juvia couldn't hide that she was troubled because of what happened with Laxus. Not the kiss but their conversation. He drives her crazy and they hadn't started yet the job. She was so screwed but she didn't really understood why he said all of that. Why did he care about her that much? Just because they once were close because they shared the same team? What's wrong with this guy?

The night came very quickly after that and everybody went to their room. Juvia was with Evergreen and the two was talking about Fairy Hills, the guild, and some other stuff that Juvia didn't really quite understand, Evergreen even excused her for turned her and the other girls into stone. Then Evergreen had questioned her.

"Say Juvia. You're that close to Laxus? You two never talk in the guild."

Juvia raised her shoulders and nodded a little "Well… Since we were teammates during the magic games, Juvia and Laxus are closer than before but that's all." Evergreen wasn't dumb, she knew that something happened between them, Laxus asked her to tell him if Juvia was at Fairy Hills and came to see her and wanted to know why.

"Then, he only asked you to join us because you were part of Fairy Tail B ?" Juvia opened her mouth but closed it after nothing had come to her lips. She doesn't wanted to talk about Gray and all of that. She didn't wanted to be a bother to Evergreen.

"Yeah?" Evergreen sighed and leaned more to her.

"Is it because of Gray? You can tell me, I won't repeat it. It's not fairly to spread someone's secrets." After that, Juvia had explained to Evergreen what Gray said about her and what Laxus and her had talked at Fairy Hills and at the end, Evergreen wanted to smother that Gray shit until he begs her to stop. But for sure, she didn't knew that Laxus cared that much about her. And now, she was wondering what happened between the two of them earlier.

Juvia was about to cry as she tightened her outfit but then Evergreen came to brush her hair and talk about how her and Elfman make their way without, of at least she hoped, no one noticed and it really relaxed Juvia. She was so thankful to them to help her and to make her smile and relaxed. She never thought that the Thunder Legion would make her feel loved. But there she is. At the end, Evergreen went to sleep, and Juvia was lying in her bed but she wasn't sleeping so she went out to a small walk and as she walked she saw someone watching through a window. She went straight to that person and discovered Laxus.

"Laxus is not sleeping?" Laxus looked at the girl that had talked to her and grinned.

"What about you?" Juvia shook her head with a sigh. Why does he always have to respond by another question? How pretentious. And that damn grin of him, she wanted to hit him when he was teasing her.

"Juvia asked first. Stop being badass and just respond." He laughed at her. She was very funny when she was pissed.

"I had some struggle to sleep so I came here. It's relaxing. Satisfied?" Juvia sighed again as she came by his side.

"Yeah. And Juvia had also some struggle to sleep." The two remain silent for many minutes until Juvia opened her mouth again.

"Why are you helping Juvia that much? Laxus and Juvia are friends but not that close. So why…"

Because I already told you, you're a teammate. I can't help without motivations now? It's not that surprising and you asked me once to go on a job with me so I'm just satisfying one of your dream." Juvia giggled a little, he was very pretentious.

"And why Laxus was about… to kiss Juvia back then?" Laxus was now looking at Juvia and he saw, despite the dark, that she was blushing. He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"It was a punishment I told you! Now, go back to your room and have some sleep. Or maybe you want more than a conversation with me Juvia?" He laughed at how fast she headed back to her room saying to him a little 'good night.' He sighed of how funny she was and definitely, he was going to make that Gray jerk regret to have let a girl like Juvia slip out of his hands. He stared once more at the moon and he noticed that they were crossing the sea. And for no reason he started to think at Juvia. Now that he was thinking about earlier, he won't say that it was still a good idea to invite her but what could possibly go wrong? Nothing could turn wrong… Right?

* * *

**Hi everyobody! Here's the third chapter of Tongue just for you guys! I tried to make it humoristic tell me if you found that it was funny or if I'm just very bad at humor. So I'm almost done with chapter 4 but I'll post it when I'll be almost done with chapter 5 so I always have the next chapter prepared. Sorry for the long update, I am very lazy you can hit me haha. **

**I have a lot of others stories that I write when I have the inspiration but I won't release them until I finish them. **

**Also, I apologies for all the spelling mistakes or any other faults. I don't have a beta haha. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review because you can't even imagine how good it feels to have reviews from readers, to like, to scream, to cry or whatever you want to do with this chapter!**

**See you soon hopefully with another Oneshot or the next chapter! Love U guys! **


End file.
